


Of Books and Tea

by bokutiddies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, erwin owns a book shop, levi owns a tea house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutiddies/pseuds/bokutiddies
Summary: AU in which Erwin and Levi are happily married: Erwin owns a book shop and Levi a tea house.





	Of Books and Tea

Erwin and Levi have a quiet, happy life.

Morning kisses are shared before one of them has to start their shift and, sometimes, these kisses lead to something else, and they end up being late for work —although they are the bosses, so technically they can open whenever they want.

Unfortunately for them, today Erwin had to leave earlier for work, as new books were being delivered to his book shop. Levi woke up to a cold bed, which made him a bit sad, but then he saw a note in their bedside table. He picked it up and started to read it:

_“Morning, sunshine. _

_I had to leave earlier for work, I didn’t want you to wake you up as you were sleeping so peacefully, like a little angel. I made you breakfast._

_Love you, _

_Erwin xx”_

Levi can’t help but smile at this. He still gets butterflies in his stomach every time Erwin says he loves him. Sometimes he still can’t believe he got to marry such an amazing, kind and gentle man. He feels the luckiest man in the world because he is sure he is married to the best person in the entire world.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erwin and Levi have a routine. Since Levi is the first one to get off work, and his tea house is only 15 minutes away from Erwin’s book shop, he always drops by with a cup of tea for him and Erwin and helps his husband in closing the book shop. Today is no exception.

Erwin is sorting some books out because some customers put them in the wrong place, when all of a sudden he hears the door opening. He glances at the clock on the wall and can’t help but smile: he already knows who is there.

“Oi, Erwin. Where are you?”

“In the children’s section!”

Levi has been here so many times he already knows all the sections like the back of his hand. He finds Erwin, sitting on the floor, surrounded by books.

“Hey, I brought you a cup of tea”, says Levi, leaving the two cups —one for him, one for Erwin— in a small table.

Erwin gets up at that, and walks towards his husband, smiling widely, to greet him properly. He greets him with a gentle, slow kiss that Levi gladly accepts. The kiss is followed by another kiss, and another one, and another one.

“I’ve missed you.”

This statement puts a wide, genuine smile on Erwin’s face.

“I’ve missed you too, my dear.”

Levi smiles at that, but, not wanting to get too damn sentimental, he says:

“Oi, let’s drink our teas or they’re going to get cold. And you know that a cold tea is fucking disgusting!”

This makes Erwin snort. Levi truly has a way of ruining sentimental moments, but, he loves him even more because of that.

They drink their tea while talking about their own days. Levi had quite a busy day today, whereas Erwin was quieter, despite the pile of books he still has to sort out.

“Can I help you with this mess of books?”

“Of course you can, dear”

And so Erwin and Levi get to work, putting all the books on the shelves where they belong. Sometimes Levi has to use the ladder because he can’t reach the upper shelves and, every time he has to climb the ladder, he growls _“God dammit these shelves are so fucking high”,_ which makes Erwin snicker and, in turn, Levi glares at him while calling him _a fucking dumbass_, making Erwin laugh even more.

15 minutes later and all the books have been put back on their right place. As usual, Erwin says:

“Hey, do you want me to read something?”

Levi’s face softens at that, his eyes crinkling when he smiles softly before answering.

“You already know the answer to that.”

Erwin smiles widely then.

“Pick any book you want then.”

Levi, still in the ladder, starts examining the shelves until a book catches his eye. He picks up a short, shiny book and gives it to Erwin.

Erwin takes a look at the book and smiles.

“Ah, so we’re reading _Peter Pan_ today?”

The only answer he gets from Levi is a small nod. And so Erwin begins to read out loud:

_“All children, except one, grow up. […]”_

And they spent an hour in the book shop, sitting in the clean floor: Erwin reading out loud, and Levi listening to his husband’s soft, gentle voice. They can’t help but smile as this is one of their favourite moments —and one of the softest— of the day: Erwin reading to Levi while he listens and, occasionally, grunts something like: _“tch. This character is so damn stupid”_ or_ “why would she do that?”_

The clock strikes at 8 p.m., interrupting their moment and startling them, as they were absorbed in _Peter Pan_.

“We should call it a day, it’s time to go home”

“Yeah... let’s continue this tomorrow”

And so they leave the book back where it belongs, and they go outside. Erwin closes the book shop, and they go home, hand in hand, together. Along the way they talk about Wendy and Peter, and Neverland, and Tinker Bell and Captain Hook.

No matter how many times they’ve done this, this is, by far, their favourite part of the day.

_Who would have thought that books and tea could create such beautiful, soft moments?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! 
> 
> It's been a while since last time I wrote something and it's my first time posting something I've written... so sorry if this sucks I tried my best! i just needed to get this idea out of my head.  
Inspired by the last illustration of this: https://twitter.com/AoTWiki/status/1182492231539687424
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language! Hope you've enjoyed reading this!


End file.
